Day out at Alton Towers
by Gaz Grant
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Day out at Alton Towers

Disclaimer- I do not own the thunderbirds

Where are we going out?

It was a bank holiday and Jeff was bored so was everyone else, Jeff went to the boys.

"Boys we could go out somewhere" said Jeff

"Where are we going" said John

"Anywhere except Water world" said Jeff

"Camelot" said Alan

"Gulliver's world" said Gordon

"Sherwood forest" said Virgil

"Water world" said Scott

"Alton towers" said John

Jeff agreed with Alton towers, so did everyone else.

As they flew to Alton towers they flew over Water world.

"I wished we went to Water world" said Scott

When they got to Alton towers it was packed but they still went in.


	2. Chapter 2

Day out at Alton Towers

Oblivion

They were queuing for 15 minutes when they got in they looked at the map Alan wanted to go on Oblivion.

When they got on the ride Gordon sat in the back because you can't see the bottom as they climbed up on the ride.

They stopped when they where about to drop they heard a voice saying don' took down.

"I am not looking down" shouted Gordon

When it dropped Gordon was scared so scared that he wet his pants he could see the bottom.

"AHHHHH" screamed Gordon

When they got off the ride Scott ran off somewhere they did not no where he was.

Nemesis

The next ride they went on was Nemesis as they were queuing Alan and Gordon were looking at a ride called AIR.

"Dad can we go on that ride next" said Alan

Jeff shied

"Ok Alan" said Jeff

They got on the ride there feet were dangling they set off they were going slow by the moment.

As they went up then went down it was going fast they started to do corkscrews twists then there was a big loop.

They were going so fast that Gordon didn't no that was the loop he was to busy screaming his head off.

When they got off the ride Gordon said.

"There was no loop on the ride"

He looked at the ride the loop was there.

"It must have been a fake" said Gordon

AIR

The next ride they went on was AIR when they goy on the ride they were lying down.

As they set off they went very fast Alan and Gordon were enduing themselves so was Virgil and John Jeff was embarrassed that his boys were acting like kids.

They were enduing on the ride as they got off Jeff was glad that he got off the ride.

"What are we going next" said Alan

"I now what we are going on Pizza hut"

They all looked at Jeff

"What is Pizza hut" said Gordon

"It is a restaurant you diffys" said Jeff

Pizza Hut

When they got there it was packed.

"Oh well it is packed lets go McDonald's" said Virgil

Virgil walked off but Jeff grabbed him.

"It is only packed because they do good pizzas" said Jeff

When they were seated Alan and Gordon where shouting and screaming people on the next told them to shut up.

They were still shouting until they saw the ice cream factory where you can make your own ice cream.

John and Virgil were looking at the map to see what to go on next they pointed at the river rapids.

When there pizzas came Alan and Gordon snatched them of the plate and ate them suddenly Alan got a slice of his pizza and through it at Gordon.

Then Gordon through a slice of his pizza at Alan then John and Virgil joined in.

Then the whole restaurant joined in throwing pizzas and garlic bread.

Jeff was so annoyed he wanted to go home.

The river rapids

When they got out it was very hot so they went on the river rapids to cool down when they got on the ride there was two more people came on the ride.

When the ride started where saying were going suddenly a there was a sprayer it soaked Gordon and Alan the people sitting next to them were laughing there heads off.

"I am sure you are going to laugh at this" said Alan

He put his hand in the water and got a handful of water and chucked it at the two people sitting next to them.

Then they put there hand in the water and chucked it at Alan and Gordon

John and Virgil joined in.

The head of the river rapids told them to stop put they carried on people were laughing at them.

Spin Ball Whizzer

When they got off the ride soaking wet they ran off to the spin ball whizzer when they got there no one was on he ride.

When they got on the Gordon said that spins very fast Virgil was shocked to hear that it spins.

"Let me off" shouted Virgil

But it was to late as they were spinning Virgil was feeling sick when he suddenly he RRRAAALLLGGGHHH Virgil was sick.

While they were still spinning it went all over everyone when they got off the ride Virgil was sick on the man who owned the ride shirt.

Rita

The next they went on was Rita while they were queuing for Rita they could see the corkscrew.

When they got on the ride the people behind them said it goes 100 mph in 2.5 seconds.

"WOW" said Alan and Gordon

When they set off they went just went then came back and went again Alan and Gordon were screaming and shouting.

That Virgil and John were at the front RRRAAALGGGHHH Virgil was sick again and that they were going fast in went on everyone on the ride.

The Corkscrew

When they got off the ride coved in sick they went over to the Corkscrew that was next to Rita.

They were queuing for 25 minutes.

"Where are we going next" said Alan

"Home" said Jeff

When they got on the ride Gordon and Alan sat at the front so they have the best seat.

When they went up they went round a big corner then went down Alan was banging his head on the pads near his head.

"AHH OW AHH OW" said Alan

Where is Scott?

When they got off the ride they had headaches.

"That is the last time I go on that ride" said Virgil

When they got out there was no Scott or Thunderbird 1.

"Where is Scott?" said Gordon

Suddenly there was Thunderbird 1 it landed in front of them.

"Hello" said Scott

"Where have you been" said Jeff

"I went to book another place guess where water world" said Scott

"Oh no" said Jeff

THE END


End file.
